


What Music Tells of Us

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: This is the "Put your playlist on shuffle and use those as ideas for a one-shot" idea. It'll jump between songfics and lyrical reinterpretations depending on what I feel is more appropriate.(Due to the nature of songs I'll explain the context behind the song)
Relationships: Keyleth/Tiberius Stormwind, Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Tiberius & The Stormwind Family, Vox Machina & The Mighty Nein
Kudos: 2





	1. Helpless

*Takes place in a timeline where Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia were adopted by the Stormwind family after their mother died*

(Vax)

_Oh_

_I do, I do, I do_

_Hey_

_Oh_

_I do, I do, I do_

_You have got me helpless_

_Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit_

_I'm helpless_

_Down for the count and I'm drowning in them_

_I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_

_We were at a party with some pals on a hot night_

_Laughing at my brother as he's dazzling the room_

_Then you walked in and my heart went boom_

_Trying to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom_

_Everybody's dancing and the band's top volume_

_Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_

_Grab my brother and whisper_

_"This one's mine"_

_My brother makes his way across the room to you_

_and I got nervous, thinking_

_"What's he gonna do?"_

_He kisses you on the hand, I'm thinking_

_"I'm through"_

_Then you turn back to me and suddenly_

_I'm helpless_

_Oh look at those eyes_

_I'm helpless_

_Down for the count and I'm drowning in them_

_I am so into you_

_I am so into you_

_I'm helpless_

_Down for the count and I'm drowning in them_

(Keyleth)

Where are you taking me?

(Tiberius)

I'm about to change your life

(Keyleth)

Then by all means, lead the way

(Vax)

Vax'ildan Stormwind. It's a pleasure to meet you

(Keyleth)

Stormwind?

(Tiberius)

My brother

(Vax)

Thank you for all your service

(Keyleth)

If it takes saving a town for us to meet, it will have been worth it

(Tiberius)

I'll leave you to it

(Vax)

_One week later_

_I'm writing a letter nightly_

_Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me_

_Laughing at my brother, cause he wants to form a harem_

(Tiberius)

_I'm just saying, Draconian culture says we share her_

(Vax)

_Ha!_

_Two weeks later_

_In the living room stressing_

_My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessing_

_I'm dying inside as you wine and dine_

_And I'm trying not to cry cause there's nothing that your mind can't do_

_My father makes his way across the room to you_

_I panic for a second, thinking "we're through"_

_But then he shakes your hand and says "Be true"_

_And you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm_

_Helpless_

_Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit_

_Helpless_

_Down for the count and I'm drowning in them_

_That woman's mine,_ _That woman's mine_

_Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit_

_I'm helpless_

_Down for the count and I'm drowning in them_

(Keyleth)

_Vax'ildan I don't have a fortune to my name_

_A plot of land, Army to command, A recognized name_

_All I have's my honor, A throne that_ _awaits_

 _A loyal home and wisdom to_ _gain_

_Insane, your family brings out a different side of me_

_Vex confides in me, Tibsy tried to take a bite of me_

_No stress, my love for you was never in doubt_

_I'll get a place in Draconia and we'll figure it out_

_I've been living without a family since I was a child_

_Mother disappeared, my father died, I grew up buckwild_

_But I'll never forget my father's face that was real_

_As long as I'm alive, Vax'ildan, I swear_

_you'll never feel so_

(Vax)

_Helpless_

(Keyleth)

_Vax'ildan_

(Vax)

_Helpless_

(Keyleth)

_I've never felt so_

(Vax)

_Helpless_

_Down for the count and I'm drowning in them_

_Helpless_

(Keyleth)

_My life is going fine, cause Vax is in it_

(Vax)

_I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit,_

_I'm helpless_

_Down for the count and I'm drowning in them_

(Background Singers)

_In Draconia, your love awaits_

_In Draconia, your love awaits_

_In Draconia, your love awaits_

(Vax)

_Helpless_


	2. Nothing Left To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiberius in this AU stayed with Vox Machina instead of returning home and is now trying to convince Arkhan to turn good but Arkhan is convinced that his path is the only way to go now.
> 
> (Normal text is speaking, Italic is singing. Later the non bracketed lyrics are Tiberius and the bracketed lyrics are Arkhan)

(Tiberius)

Arkhan, you're angry

I get it

Believe me

I know what it's like 

But you are making a mistake

_The path of hate is a dangerous track_

_You take one step, and it's hard to turn back_

_It pulls you along, and though it seems wrong_

_It feels right_

_Don't you see_

_The path you're on leaves a permanent mark_

_It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark_

_With each passing day, You're further astray from the light_

_Suddenly_

_You lose your way and lose the thread_

_Lose your cool and lose your head_

_Every loss is harder to excuse_

_Then you'll see_

_You'll lose your faith and lose your soul_

_Till you lose complete control_

_And realize there's nothing left to_ _lose_

_Nothing left to lose_

Arkhan, trust me, being a villain isn't the answer!

(Arkhan)

Is that what you think I am?

_The path I'm on is a path paved in_ _black_

_I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back_

_Each twist and each turn_

_Leads straight where I'm yearning to go_

_Yes, it's true, my path is dark_

_But I see where it ends_

_My rivals will fall as my power ascends_

_Despise me, that's fine_

_I'm taking what's mine even so_

_Not like you_

_You lost your nerve, you lost the game_

_But you and I, We're not the same_

_I'm not lost, this fate was mine to choose_

_So I chose_

_To lose my doubts and lose my chains_

_Lose each weakness that remains_

_Not that I have nothing left to lose_

_Nothing left to lose_

(Tiberius)

_You have so much to hold on to_

(Arkhan)

_I only want_

_My rightful dues!_

(Both)

 _Listen, please (Lose_ )

_You've lost your grip_

_And lost your mind_ ( _I'm not gonna lose_ )

 _All's not lost, don't be so blind_ ( _I refuse_ )

 _Cut your losses, drop the IOUs_ ( _I refuse_ )

(Tiberius)

_Ooh, choose!_

(Arkhan)

_I lose no tears and lose no sleep_

_What I want, I'll take and keep_

(Tiberius)

_It's time for you to choose!_

(Arkhan)

_You can't stop_

(Both)

_The turning of the screws_

(Arkhan)

You'll stay in this cage until this is done.

And just in case you think of escaping...

_Now I have nothing left to lose_


End file.
